


The End of All Things

by LyriumTainted



Category: GreedFall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female De Sardet (GreedFall), Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Other, This was titled “he LIVED shut UP i don’t wanna hear it”, close to canon but not quite, kurt being kurt, more vasco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriumTainted/pseuds/LyriumTainted
Summary: Greedfall fucked me over emotionally, so here’s something to fix that!x Vasco, pretty close to the canon ending but with a slight twist ;))))
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay & De Sardet, De Sardet & Vasco (GreedFall), De Sardet/Siora (GreedFall), De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall), Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Kudos: 18





	1. in these coming years, many things will change

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, total spoilers for the game, Constantin doesn’t die here because I’d miss him dunncas and en ol mil frichtimen helped get rid of the many bonds Constantin made because fuck you, Spiders, give me the sunshine boy back

A roar escaped from the nadaig, one of pain and anger, and as De Sardet lowered her pistol, she was sure that it would kill her.

The beast surged towards her, and her cousin whirled around as it came too close to her face for comfort, she could feel its hot breath on her face. 

“ _STOP!_ ” 

Her cousin stepped closer, hand out to the creature, glaring at the nadaig.

“ _Back away…_ ”

The guardian did as commanded, huffing at De Sardet, before shrinking away from the two and lumbering away, possibly to act as a guardian. With that, Constantin- could she even call him that at this point? -turned to face her,

“I do not desire your death,” He admitted, a sorrowful look upon his face. “I am sorry.

De Sardet marched up to her cousin-turned-godling, furious and forgetting his power in her anger.

“ _Why?!_ Why have you done this?!” She demanded.

“But for you, for us- so that we may live free at last.” He smiled at her; a glimpse of young Constantin, always eager to please.   
  
“This makes no sense... Constantin, it’s  _ madness, _ ”

“You don’t understand because you’re still attached to the old world. This old, dying world, which to survive has betrayed, used, and manipulated us, and would not have hesitated to kill us.”   
“Perhaps, but-” De Sardet’s defence of their homeland was cut-off, Constantin not done with his justification.

“I’ve seen death, Cousin, and then understood the _vanity_ of it all; my fathers ruse is just so he could earn more power, the political bowing and scraping to preserve corrupted Nations; I have been offered unrivalled power, allowing me to get rid of this, to send the old world back to its inevitable death and to build something new here, something unique; and this new world is my gift to you. You and I could be two new gods. The immortal and benevolent monarchs,”

Constantin held his hand out for her, and the urge to take it like she normally would have welled up in her chest. Oh, how she wanted to pretend everything would go back to normal if she took it, but she knew it never would; her companions would leave, Kurt, Siora… _Vasco_ would leave. Constantin would never be her naive little cousin if she took his hand now.   
  
_“He himself is the incarnation of this old world he is speaking of... He has its vices and its poison, for his own immortality, he’s prepared to destroy everything around him… to break millennia of cycles. I implore you, flesh of my earth, think of all the lives that will come to an end to feed his pride.”_ En ol mil frichtimen interrupted the crazed rambling of her cousin, interrupting De Sardet’s train of thoughts, to urge her to stop him. To kill him. She didn’t have time to remember what they used to be like, she had to take action. Any action.

“Don’t listen to this old God. He’s like all the others, clinging to life… All you have to do is bind yourself here with me, and we will be gods together, _forever_!”

Constantin pulled a blade out, the hand once offered to her now offering a dagger, his eyes expectant- for a moment, she thought she could see just a little of the old Constantin. But it flickered, and in that moment she knew she couldn’t go with him.

De Sardet took the dagger from his hand, before surging and pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry, Cousin,” she whispered, and sunk the blade into his back.

She could feel him gasp as it cut through muscle, likely just puncturing his lung as it went down to the hilt, before pulling it out and letting his blood cover her fingers. She’d have nightmares for the rest of her life about this moment.

The world seemed to slow between the two of them; De Sardet lowered Constantin to the ground as he struggled, his nadaig let out a howl, and En ol mil frichtimin sighed in relief.

“Goodnight, sweet prince,” De Sardet whispered to Constantin as she laid down beside him; she could hear him struggling to breathe, and she was struggling herself. She doesn’t remember when she started crying, but as she laid next to her dying cousin, sobs wracked her body and pulled gasps from her chest as she writhed.   
She could feel her eyelids struggling to stay open, and it felt like she was watching herself from above. They closed, and her mind went blank.


	2. but the way i feel will remain the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically: things are okay

When she woke up, her limbs felt fuzzy and heavy, a fog clouded her thoughts; it was bright, and she was on a bed- HER bed, she realised -the movement she made trying to orient herself alerted a man at her bedside; she blinked a few times, her eyes as cloudy as her head felt, but she recognised the tattooed man.

“Vasco?” She asked hoarsely, her through scratchy and raw- possibly from crying. “Am I dead?”  
Looking back on it, the question was foolish, but in the moment, she didn’t know what else to ask. Had she killed her cousin? Had Vasco survived the attacks of tainted animals? Had she survived the fight with that nadaig? Her head pounded and she could think of nothing but the feeling of sinking that dagger into her cousin’s back.

He laughed- softly, knowing she was disoriented, -and leaned forward on his chair, reaching for her hand to intertwine their fingers.

“No, my tempest, you’re not dead. Far from it, though you sustained several serious injuries.” Vasco squeezed her hand, worry flashing in his eyes as he searched her face. “We feared you may never wake up permanently. I feared it. You woke a few times to ask for Constantin, Kurt was watching you then. You have been asleep for many days.”

De Sardet pulled her hand from his, struggle to sit up, tossing her legs over the edge of the bed as she tried to not throw up, swaying slightly as the motion caused her head pain to worsen and nausea to hit her stomach. Vasco immediately shifted his hands to help her remain upright, knowing she’d do it even if he protested- better to help than be ignored, in this case.

“Vasco, please- is Constantin..? Did I… Did I kill him?” Tears welled in the corner of her eyes, and her lover sighed.

“No, my tempest- he lives, though barely. We found him with you, though he no longer bears the markings on those bonded to the island. Petrus suggested checking for the malichor, but he shows no symptoms of that, either. He has yet to wake at all…”

De Sardet all but collapsed against him, loosely hanging her arms around his shoulders as she breathed in relief, letting out a breath she’d been holding in.

“Can I see him? Will you help me to his room?”

But she didn’t even have to ask; had it been Kurt of Siora, they might’ve protested that she should rest, but Vasco just slipped his arm underneath her legs and another behind her shoulders to lift her up- a noise of surprise and protest escaped from De Sardet as she tightened her grip around his shoulders.

“I meant help me walk!”

He grinned though she couldn’t see it, “ I know.”

Being carried through D’Orsay square was not something De Sardet ever thought would happen, especially not in her night-clothes and bandages, but here she was. Luckily for her, the De Sardet residence was right next to the Governor’s palace, so no poor citizen got a good glimpse of the Senior Diplomat in her small-clothes.

Aphra, Petrus, Kurt, and Siora were in the Governor’s room as per usual, distracting several diplomats from other nations as Lady Morange acted as Governor while Constantin recovered, none of them yet noticing that Vasco and half-dressed diplomat were already heading up the stairs. 

When Vasco reached Constantin’s room, there was a significant lack of people, not even the usual plague doctors that De Sardet had become accustomed to seeing were around. Vasco set De Sardet down softly on her feet, still supporting her as he opened the door, leading her to her cousin’s bedside and helping her sit by him.

“Oh, Constantin,” She breathed, brushing some of his blonde hair out of his face.

The markings of the en ol menawi were certainly gone; his hair was no longer tainted green or tangled by horns, and his skin had returned to a healthy, peachy tone- but it was marred by scars where the marks had been.

She wondered if his eyes were still tainted black. If he still carried the paranoia and obsession given to him by the malichor.

His shoulders and torso were bandaged, likely from the blade she’d almost killed him with, and as she grabbed one of his hands to hold, she noticed there were no longer green veins running through his arms, just dirt under his nails and a steady thrum to his heartbeat.

He looked… Healthy, for all that he’d been through.

“Thank you, Vasco. I never would’ve forgiven myself if I’d killed him… even for the lives of so many others. En ol mil frichtimen… Is he okay?”

The thought of the god had completely slipped her mind, too focused on her friends and cousin.

The Naut scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to answer her question.

“You’d have to ask Siora, but I imagine it’s going to be alright if she’s not freaking out and the Natives aren’t storming here to kill Constantin.” The last comment was supposed to be a joke, but he winced after realising the poor timing of it. Thankfully, De Sardet didn’t say anything, just shook her head and managed a small smile. Maybe things would be okay.

“If this isn’t overstepping, I think the others would like to see you, now that you’re awake. Kurt might have a… few choice words.” Vasco smiled at the thought, knowing Kurt did it out of love.

“You could never overstep,” she promised, “I suppose it would be unfair to keep them waiting simply because I’d like to sit by my cousin’s bed until he wakes up, isn’t it?” She sighed, before realising she was a little underdressed for public appearances. 

“Um- could you help me find something of Constantin’s to wear until I can properly get dressed?”

She used the bed post to stand up and uncertainty made her way to Constantin’s dresser, her and Vasco digging for a moment before finding an outfit semi suitable for being in public. 

Dressed and trying her best to walk on her own, Vasco and De Sardet descended the stairs to the Governor’s room once more, and De Sardet was immediately pulled into a strong hug by Siora. The noise of pain that escaped her friend’s mouth made her take a step back and remember she’d only just woken up.

“Carants!” Siora beamed. “You’re awake! We didn’t even see you go upstairs- to visit Constantin? Dunncas told me that his bonds with En ol mil frichtimen seemed to have broken; when he wakes up, there should be no more nadaigs or rituals.”

De Sardet noticed the ‘when’ and not ‘if’, and smiled. She appreciated Siora’s reassurance, needed it, even. 

“Green-Blood!” Kurt couldn’t hide his smile, even when breaking into his normal scold after she did something stupid. “You scared the shit out of your old arms-master. I’m getting too old for your antics, miss. Glad to have you back.” An affectionate ruffle of her hair, like she was still 10 and a little rascal- which she might as well have been, when it came to Kurt -and she knew things really would be okay. 

Petrus and Aphra nodded and voiced their similar sentiments, all assuring her things were going to be okay. 

After catching up with everyone and what had happened in the weeks she was out- discovering Kurt had turned down a promotion just to stay with her, that Vasco had decided against being an Admirable just so he could stay with De Sardet wherever she went, that Siora and her sister were a Mál now -she had to greet Acting Governor Morange, too. 

Lady Morange greeted De Sardet enthusiastically, happy to see she’d survived the whole ordeal, and broke the news rather quickly-

New Serene wanted her to be govenor. De Sardet wasn’t sure if Lady Morange meant permanently, or until Constantin woke and was deemed stable, but she nodded her head in surprise, deciding she’d need more time before she could accept such an offer. 

Between a quest for a cure for the Malichor, playing diplomat between the natives and the countries inhabiting the island, and doing favours for everybody who asked, she’d never had a break she so deserved- this could be it. 

Take a break from everything, rest up and heal, take care of Constantin while thinking on Lady Morange’s proposal. 

She’d toyed with the thought of joining Vasco on one of the Naut ships, but ultimately decided that the tattoos wouldn’t look good on her, so she couldn’t. She was sure Vasco would enjoy that line of reasoning. 

De Sardet might’ve slept for three weeks, but it felt like ages since she’d had a good rest. 

Meeting back up with Vasco at the coin tavern, she proposed a good long nap before even discussing what to do next. 

Luckily for her, the Naut agreed, and she found herself walking back home, like everything was going to be alright. 

And maybe it would be.


End file.
